Why do this to yourself?
by GMWLover52
Summary: Set three years into the future (they're 15). Very loosely based off of the episode (of BMW) when Shawn pushes Angela violently against the door when he was drinking. **No One's POV**
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I know this is more of a mature topic and my other stories are more on the sweet, no problems in the world side, but I wanted to try a more serious fanfic. I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know what you think. **

It was a Saturday night and Lucas and Riley were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. They were invited to go to a party a few days before but they decided to stay home a movie together. They were watching _Men in Black II_. The second movie of their _Men in Black_ marathon/

Suddenly Riley got up and grabbed the now empty bowl of popcorn.

"Where you going?," Lucas asked her.

"To refill the popcorn. If we are going to make it through the rest of this one and the third, I need more food," she said laughing at the last part.

Lucas chuckled and she went into the kitchen to refill the popcorn. When she came back, Lucas was waiting for her with open arms.

"What an amazing boyfriend I have," Riley said quietly to herself.

She hadn't realized Lucas heard until he replied, "Yeah you do and he deserves a kiss."

Riley rolled her eyes and chuckled. She put the popcorn down and went over to Lucas and gave him long kiss.

"Wow," was what came out of Lucas's mouth, "I have an amazing girlfriend."

"I know," Riley added with a wink. She then snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm cold," Riley said.

"Here, take my sweatshirt," Lucas said. There was a blanket on the chair but the two were so comfortable on the couch and his sweatshirt was right next to him. She put it on and even though it was a few sizes too big for her, she still felt like it was the perfect fit.

The second movie was done and Lucas got up to put in the third movie. He then sat down and pulled Riley close to him again as she snuggled into him. It was about 10:30 p.m and Lucas was allowed to stay the night at Riley's as long as there was no funny business and all clothes remained on.

When they started the third movie, Cory and Topanga walked in.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Riley greeted.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Matthews," Lucas said to his girlfriends parents.

"Hey Riley, hi Lucas," Topanga greeted the kids.

"We don't want to interrupt so we'll be going into our room now," Cory continued. He walked up to his and Topanga's room.

"I'll be right back Topanga, I want to make sure there is no funny business," he said, knowing there wouldn't be any but he wanted to make sure.

He walked back into the living room quietly and peeked in. Riley had her head in the crook of his neck and her feet were spread across his lap. Lucas had his arm around Riley's shoulders with the other hand holding Riley's. The two reminded Cory of him and Topanga when they were younger.

* * *

><p>As the third movie ended Riley and Lucas were ready to go to sleep. It was about 12:30 a.m and they were both really tired. When Riley was about to get up to go to her room, she got a text from Farkle.<p>

_Come to the party now. Maya needs you right now, I don't know how to help her._

_-Farkle_

Riley gasped when she read this. Lucas heard her gasp and asked, "What's wrong."

Riley showed Lucas the phone and Lucas said, "Well let's go."

"I have to ask my parents first, I'll be right back," Riley told him.

As Riley was walking to Cory and Topanga's room her heart was beating a mile a minute. _What's wrong with Maya? Is she okay? Why can't Farkle help her? Why does she only need me?_

Riley opened Cory and Topanga's door and the two were making out on the bed. They looked at Riley wide eyed and Riley just had a look of embarrassment on her face as their faces got redder.

Riley felt weird walking in on her parents but whatever Maya was going through was obviously important.

"Um, sorry, but Farkle sent me a text saying Maya needed my help at the party that was going on tonight and he can't help her," Riley told her parents,"Can I go?"

"Yeah, but make sure Lucas is with you at all times and call or text if you need anything or if Maya needs us," Cory explained.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes, bye, love you," Riley said.

"Love you too," Topanga and Cory said back, then they immediately went back to making out right when Riley closed the bedroom door.

Riley walked back to the living room and told Lucas they could go. Even though Riley was wearing Lucas's sweatshirt (which was huge), very baggy sweatpants, and her hair was in a messy bun and Lucas had a tee shirt and sweatpants on, they walked out of the door as they were. Riley put on a pair of Uggs, Lucas put on his sneakers and his jacket.

Riley's phone was in the pocket of her sweatshirt, and Lucas's phone was in his jacket pocket. Instead of riding the subway, they took a taxi to the party. It was a fifteen minute ride, but it was the longest fifteen minutes of Riley's life.

Lucas paid the taxi driver and they walked out of the taxi. Lucas took a hold of Riley's hand and squeezed it. She was shivering a little as they were walking and Lucas took note of this, he wrapped his arms around her. They got up to the house and from the outside, they heard the loud music.

"Well, let's take a look," Riley whispered nervously. Then she knocked on the door...


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle answered the door, a mix of exhaustion, anger, disappointment, and sadness, was written all over his face. "What took you guys so long?," were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Sorry, we didn't expect to get a text from you at 12:30 saying we need to come to the party right now and Maya needs our help. I didn't know we were going to have to rush here at this time at night. Now where is she? And most importantly, what happened?," Riley said a little annoyed Farkle would ask such a stupid question.

"She's in the bedroom, alone now, and I think you'll guess what happened when you get up there," Farkle responded.

The three practically flew up the stairs without a moment of hesitation. When they got to the bathroom it was like everything magically went into slow motion. It felt as if every single movement was taking an hour when in reality, walking into the room to see what happened, only took a minute.

When they bursted into the room, Riley almost broke into hysterical crying, but she didn't. She needed to stay strong for her best friend. Her best friend was wasted, trashed, drunk, whatever you wanted to call it, she was.

"Maya, you told me you weren't going to drink anymore and you are not allowed to," Riley said barely over a whisper.

"Don't act like you're my mother telling me what to do. And besides, since when does Maya Hart follow the rules?," Maya slurred out.

"Since her best friend told her too," Riley said finding her voice once again. She did sound like a mother scolding her child, but she didn't care. Her best friend was making the wrong decisions and she knew Maya would regret this.

"Well you aren't my mother so you can't tell me what to do!," Maya said confidently.

"Yeah, well watch me," Riley began walking right up to Maya, standing directly in front of her, "This isn't the Maya I know and I want to know why and I want to know now."

"You sound funny when you're mad," Maya said laughing.

With a frustrated sigh, Riley grabbed Maya's face and looked directly at her. She said very angrily, "You shouldn't be drinking! You aren't allowed to be drinking! And after what happened last time, I think we could both agree, you can't handle yourself well when you're drunk!"

"Wow, Riley I didn't know you had it in you. You've got yourself a sassy one cowboy," Maya said with a wink. Lucas rolled his eyes and just ignored the comment.

Riley let go of Maya's face and walked away from Maya to the other side of the room. When she turned around, she found Maya gulping down her second bottle (according to Farkle) of whiskey that night, and it wasn't the cheap kind.

Riley ran up to Maya and knocked the bottle of her mouth. Causing it to break and Riley's hand to start bleeding. A piece of glass got into her hand but she didn't care at the moment. Lucas came rushing up to Riley asking her if she was alright.

"No, I'm not. It's not because I'm in pain, it's because my best friend thinks she can drown her problems in a bottle of alcohol," she replied trying to control the anger about to burst out of her.

"Maya, you can't keep doing this. You're going to regret it, and you know you will," Farkle tried walking towards Maya like she was a total stranger.

"Who cares about what's going to happen in the future? I mean I know Riley's going to be my life support so why think about the future when I could live in the moment?," Maya slurred out.

"What if I don't support you Maya, what if I need you to be my life support?," Riley tried again.

"We all know that won't happen. You and Lucas will get married and have children and become successful, when I'll be crashing on your couch after I get wasted, which I am not right now," Maya said as she reached for the cup of alcohol next to her.

"Maya you put that cup down right now I promise you I'll be done trying to help you," Riley threatened.

"You promised me you would be my life support! You promised me we would be friends forever! You promised me that you would always get me out of trouble! You promised me you would bail me out of jail when I get older and I'm there! You promised you'd help piece me back together! You can't just go back on that Riley!," Maya yelled. She was standing up now and right in front of her.

"I promised the sober Maya, not the drunk one," Riley calmly said.

Drunk Maya didn't know what was going through her head, and honestly, neither does sober Maya now but what's in the past is in the past and she can't change what happened that night.

She punched Riley right in the face as hard as she could. With how much force was in that punch, Riley fell back into Lucas's arms.

"Riley are you okay!?," Lucas said shocked that Maya would ever punch Riley in the face. Even if she was drunk. Riley groaned in response.

No one knew what to do, even Farkle was speechless, Farkle is never speechless. All you heard was the faint sound of Maya gulping down her cup of alcohol.

Riley was finally able to regain her composure, holding her eye she said to Maya,"You know what Maya, I'm done trying to help you. Whatever you're going through, go talk to someone else about it because I'm done."

Riley walked out with Lucas's arms around her. He felt so bad but what was he going to do, he couldn't change the fact that Maya got drunk and Riley got a piece of glass in her hand, along with a nice black eye, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I don't like you when you drink," Farkle said. He walked out and Maya took a long sip on her cup, _what did I just do?_ she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley walked out of the house holding her eye with Lucas by her side. The whole way home was a silent one, Lucas didn't say a word to Riley and Riley was actually kind of glad he didn't. She wasn't trying to sound rude but, she just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

When they got to Riley's apartment, it was about 3:00 a.m and both Riley and Lucas were pretty exhausted. They couldn't go to sleep yet though, Riley still needed to ice her eye and Lucas still needed to check her cut and her eye to make sure they were okay. Lucas grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, grabbed his overnight bag and headed up to Riley's room with her.

"Are you alright," Lucas asked her placing the ice on her eye. Riley then couldn't control herself anymore. She broke down into a full out sob. Lucas wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. They were sitting on the window seat, just three years ago Riley's worst fear was Lucas finding out that she talked about him with Maya in that very exact spot, when did things get so complicated?

Riley finally calmed down a little, "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want Maya to turn out drunk every night expecting everyone else to clean up her messes. I'm also really tired and in pain."

"There's no need to be sorry, Maya is just going through a rough time and doesn't realize that she could talk to you or Farkle or even me instead of drowning her problems in drinks. And for the pain, does this make it feel better?," and with that Lucas gave her a long kiss.

"Yep, that helps a lot," Riley said and smiled in what felt like the first time in hours.

"Now look, don't push Maya into talking to you, I know you said you were done helping her back there but you and I both know you didn't really mean it," Lucas told Riley.

Riley let out a sigh and spoke, "Look, I'm not done with Maya, she needs her friends right now, especially me, but I just got so frustrated and I'm going to text her tomorrow to meet me, you, and Farkle at Svorski's bakery tomorrow morning."

"You don't think she'll be hung over?," Lucas asked.

"I know Maya, she's done this before. She might be a little bit hung over but not to the point where she can't even get out of bed," Riley replied.

"Alright, speaking of bed, we should go to sleep. It is 3:45 and I'm exhausted," Lucas said.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep," Riley agreed. Lucas took the ice pack off of Riley's eye and quickly looked at it. _Yep, she's going to have a nice shiner tomorrow_ he thought to himself. He put the ice pack down and got into Riley's bed. He held his arms out and Riley came right into them. She snuggled into him and whispered,"Goodnight Lucas, love you."

"Love you too," Lucas replied and kissed her head.

* * *

><p>As Riley woke up wrapped up in Lucas's arms, she almost forgot about what happened last night but that one second she forgot was over and she realized, she was going to have to see her parents with the lovely cut on her hand the amazing black eye. She was also going to have to see Maya today, she wasn't going to remember a thing that happened last night and Riley knew this.<p>

Riley looked up at her clock, it read _7:00 a.m_. She was up earlier than she needed to be but there was no way she was going to be able to fall back to sleep so she just layed there in Lucas's arms trying to relax. How was she going to be able to relax with all the thoughts going through her head?

When it was around 7:30, Lucas woke up and found Riley in deep thought.

"Hey, how long have you been up," he asked her.

"Since seven," she replied. Her train of thought seemed to keep on going and she was just so confused as to why Maya would ever do this to herself.

"You alright?," Lucas asked.

"No, I'm just thinking I guess," Riley replied.

"Look, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is," he said. She said nothing.

They were both laying down so Lucas wasn't looking at Riley's face yet but he sat up and she was forced to since she was laying on his chest. She looked at him and he saw his eye for the first time and he did not like what he saw. It looked bad, she wasn't going to be able to cover that up, even with makeup.

"Riley, you better tell me what's bothering you," he said once again.

"I'm just worried about Maya. I just don't know what to do," Riley said.

"Riley, I don't mean to sound like Maya, but you can't fix this," he told her

"I know, it's killing me that I can't," Riley said. Lucas couldn't help but smile at her. One of the reasons why he loved her was because she couldn't stand it when she couldn't help someone with their problem.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head on his chest. He whispered to her, "Look, I know it's killing you that you can't help but you know that you could talk to her, and I think that's what she needs."

"I'll text her at around nine, she's usually up by then," Riley said.

"Sounds like a good plan, as of now. What do you want to do?," Lucas asked smirking, he knew the answer.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?," Riley asked innocently, playing along.

"Maybe this?," Lucas added kissing Riley with a deep passion. The kiss got heated very quickly. Riley was laying on her bed with Lucas on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him a little closer. They finally pulled away with grins on their faces.

"I like that idea, but I think I like this one better," Riley said now holding the smirk. She pushed him over so now that she was on top and kissed him with as much passion as she can hold in that little body. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her directly on top of him.

Eventually they pulled back and Lucas said,"Wow, I didn't my little, innocent, city girl had it in her." Adding a wink at the end.

Riley blushed then looked at the clock, it read _8:10 a.m._ "Let's go down and get breakfast," she suggested.

"Okay," he replied.

They walked downstairs and smelled the good pancakes Topanga was cooking. _Thank God she didn't make oatmeal_ Riley thought to herself.

As they entered the room both Topanga and Cory looked at them. Cory was the first one to speak,"Riley what happened to your eye, and your hand? And is Maya okay?"

Riley and Lucas told them what happened and Cory and Topanga both looked at each other. They both knew what they were thinking about, when Shawn did this to himself. _Oh boy_ they both thought _This is going to be a tough one_.


	4. Chapter 4

"The best thing you could do is talk to her. Ask her what's going on and if she's okay and if she needs anything from us," Cory told Riley.

"I'm going to text her later and ask her and Farkle to meet us at Svorski's and we are going to talk. I'm not going to push her into anything but I at least want some information," she replied.

"Sounds good, your mom and I have to go take Auggie to grandma and grandpa's house. We will be staying there for a little bit too. We should be home around 10:00, without traffic. Lucas you can stay again if you want so Riley isn't here alone all night," Topanga offered.

"Thank Mrs. Matthews, I'll ask my mom later," he replied.

"Great, we have to go get ready so Riley can you do the dishes?," Cory asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Cory and Topanga went into there room and started to get ready to go to Alan and Amy's.

"It's 9:00, I'll do the dishes then tell Maya and Farkle to meet us at Svorski's," RIley told Lucas.

"Yes ma'am," he said and tipped his imaginary hat. Riley laughed and then went to go wash the dishes.

As Riley finished the dishes she texted Maya. _Meet me at Svorski's. _Riley knew Farkle would be with her. There was no way he was going to let her stay home alone in the drunken state she was in.

Riley got an immediate response. _Be there in 10 min._ Riley told Lucas and they went to go get ready. They both went upstairs to get ready. Riley put on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and her hair was down. Lucas put on his pants, his shirt, and they went downstairs to leave. Putting on their shoes and grabbing their jackets, they were ready to ask Maya about last night.

* * *

><p>As Riley and Lucas got downstairs they saw Maya and Farkle sitting in their normal booth. Maya looked awful, her hair was in a messy bun, big sweatshirt on, and sweatpants. Farkle looked awful too, but more tired than anything else. He was sitting next to Maya but they looked more distant than usual.<p>

As Riley and Lucas took their seats across from them the first thing Maya said was, "Woah Riley, what happened to your eye?"

Riley, Lucas, and Farkle shared a look. _What did I say that was wrong? _Maya thought to herself. There was a long silence after that.

"You don't remember a thing from last night do you?," Farkle asked Maya.

"No, the last thing I remember was that I got a text from my mom and then I started drinking," she replied, saying the last part a little quieter than the rest.

"Well, you did this," Riley began pointing to her eye,"Farkle texted me that you needed my help and I came, with Lucas, right away. You were really drunk, and then you started on how I promised you I'd take care of you and I told you I promised the sober Maya and not the drunk one. Then you punched me."

Maya didn't know what to say. She knew why she started drinking after remembering what the text message said and honestly, she felt bad for taking her anger out on Riley's face.

"Riley," she began, "I'm so sorry. I don't even know anymore."

"Maya, you know you could talk to us. Tell us what's bothering you and we can get through it together, like we always do," Riley told her.

"Look, I got a text message from my mom saying she couldn't get off for Thanksgiving. Usually it wouldn't bother me but she promised she'd be there this year, and it was going to be the first Thanksgiving we spent together for a long time. I know it's not her fault, it's her boss's, and I know she loves me but it feels good to spend a day with her once in a while like we used to. I just felt like no one would understand what I was going through and I just decided to let loose," Maya finished.

"I understand you're upset and you know she loves you more than anything else. I'm sure she tried her hardest, hey, maybe she'll bring home a tuna melt on Thanksgiving," Riley tried.

"Knowing her she would," Maya said and chuckled.

"I know you think we don't understand but I want you to know, I'd try my hardest to understand before I would just give up" Farkle said and put his arm around Maya, giving her a little peck on the cheek. Maya blushed and smiled to herself.

"You know you could talk to Riley, Farkle, or even me if you needed to. Which I know you wouldn't but still," Lucas told her.

"Thanks Lucas," Maya replied. She hadn't realized she didn't use the normal nicknames she usually does but he was her friend trying to help at the moment. They were able to pause their game for a second for friendship.

"You called him Lucas, since when do you do that," Riley asked shocked but then chuckled.

"Haha," Maya deadpanned,"Now why hasn't my little Riley said something yet?"

"Because, you haven't given me a chance. Look, you know you could talk to me if anything happens and you need a shoulder to cry on. That's what I'm here for," Riley smiled," or if you need me to give your mom's boss a piece of my mind cause I will."

She tried to sound intimidating but failed….miserably.

Everyone laughed at her," Oh, Riley. Try to be a little more intimidating than that," Maya said between laughs.

Then just like that, everything went back to normal, they all ate and joked around, shared laughs, and made memories like they always would in that exact spot.

**A.N. Sorry I ended it kind of quickly but I have something very exciting that I'm working on and it's something that is very close to my heart. Until next time, Thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
